Darkness Surrounding
by ElizaBrooks6661
Summary: When business dealings with Danny Pagano go awry and he backs out on his word, Avenged Sevenfold takes matters into their own hands. What will Danny Pagano do when he realizes his most prized possessions have been taken right under his nose? Will he learn his lesson or take sweet revenge? Warning: May contain sexual content, language, drug and alcohol use, and violence.
Chapter 1: Breaking The Rules!

Brian's POV

We just walked out of one of the districts we were assigned to check on tonight, saying goodbye to the people we were here for and make sure they were safe and nothing interrupted our business. That was done, we made our way back and I stopped at the car. I pulled out a pack of Marlboro, handed Zack one and lit up, inhaling the deathly smoke with joy. "Fuck…" I sighed, it was already a long evening, and it would take us even more time to finish all the parts Matt had told us to check into.

"Long night ahead of us" Zack sighed puffing out the smoke thorough his nose.

"Yeah, could think of better things to do…" I stretched my arms over my head, and then my neck from side to side.

"It's been way to quiet lately… not much action here… and if there was action mostly false alarm. I don't get why we need to patrol nearly each night" Zack shook his head frustrated and I closed my eyes. "I know, I hate to have nothing to do… but since Matt took over the leadership and having everyone around combined in deals and everyone keeping the restrains, it's too fucking easy. What is the job of an enforcer if you don't have anything to do. I mean what we are doing now, is just fucking babysitting our clients that could even Johnny do!" I inhaled a final time before throwing the butt on the ground stomping on it and turning to the car, "What choice do we have anyway?" Zack asked when I opened my car door and jumped behind the wheel.

"Fuck if I know… let's keep moving." I started the engine and the car roared to life, I pressed the gas pedal down and at least enjoyed the momentum of going full speed on the dirty road that would bring us towards the next destination.

"Shit, where do we go next again?" Zack asked checking his phone for directions.

"I know where I wanna go next…" I smirked my mind has already wandered away from work and into much more pleasurable regions and Zack looked at me from the side.

"Into the pants of that blonde chick you met at the club couple of nights ago?" Zack grinned and I nodded.

"Hell yeah… damn duty, always getting in between the fun parts. It had been our fucking night off and of course then fucking Shads had to call cause of an emergency! I bet he did that on purpose, sitting home, only waiting to let us fucking do all the work" I grumbled and Zack chuckled.

"Come on, our part isn't too bad.. even though you are right, we should get another night off. That night was ruined, and you had the chick, she was wax in your hands… as was mine…" Zack had a faraway look on his face and I rolled my eyes concentrating back on the road and the destination we were driving to, which wouldn't be anything fun just bored out work.

"Next would be district 5, there were no troubles at all, Matt just thought for us to check in there, afterwards district 4, also without any troubles. Why are we even doing this tonight?" Zack groaned and I nodded in agreement.

"I mean there was nothing wrong all week… I bet this is just Shads way of keeping us away from trouble, don't you think?" He continued and I nodded.

"You know what, Vee?" I turned the car around making Zack frown.

"What?" He frowned when I was making a U-Turn away from the district we had to go and drove back into town, it was the nearest possibility to have some fun and I would get my night off.

Shads took the night I planned to have fun with away from me, but hell if I would let the opportunity slip through my fingers now.

"You up from some fun, Vengeance?" I asked smirking and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm always up for fun… what do we tell Matt?" He asked and I frowned "Nothing, what he doesn't know, won't make him mad. We will just get our free night back, and tomorrow we hurry up the normal route and paying a visit to these customers, I bet no one will even notice that we weren't there to check on them…"

"Alright, what Shads doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Zack grinned and I pulled into the dark alley near a club Zack and I sometimes went to.

It wasn't often that we skipped duty, but every now and then, a beer or another drink was in.

And tonight, I hoped to get more than just a drink… I still had something to make up for the hot chick from a couple of nights ago.

I hid the gun in the back of my jeans, not wanting to make anyone nervous seeing it right away, but not going in unarmed.

"You ready?" I asked Zack who was performing the same trick I did and then we moved towards the entrance.

We knew this wasn't our territory, but we were here to have some fun and not start any fights or stress so we would keep it low, or Matt would get wind of our little adventure and if we got really bad luck then Matt would want to join our Enforcer team, playing big boss not only from home but from the front seat, which was nothing Zack or I wanted on a daily basis.

We entered the club without any problems, the lights were flickering, the club was pretty packed, it was already past midnight, I handed one of the security guys some money, to lead us into the more secluded area in the back. I didn't want to be squeezed between all those sweaty people, I wanted a place near the bar, with a good sight, and maybe then some nice girl on my lap, that was about it, and I could imagine my wing man Zack, was out for exactly the same.

"I'll get us some drinks, you check the sight and get us a nice place" Zack yelled over the music and I nodded, confirming my ideas right away.

I walked into the dark corner, planning on getting a table for four, all to myself, a guy was sitting there alone, but I barked at him to get lost. After checking out my attire he decided he didn't have a chance against me so he wouldn't even bother trying, was the better choice for him, I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble, I would make it short lived anyway.

I just sat down when Zack appeared with two beers, a bottle of whiskey and two glasses "Thought we didn't want to run back and forth too much" He grinned and I nodded approvingly.

"Good job" I took the beer and nearly drank half of it in one go, god that tasted like heaven, could only get better with the whiskey on the rocks.

I popped open the bottle and poured both glasses to the rim, smirking "To our night off"

"To us" Zack nodded and nearly downed his glass completely, and I couldn't let him do that alone, so I joined in.

About an hour later, the whiskey was only half filled and the beers were exchanged against new ones.

"Three o'clock… brunette and blonde" Zack slurred a little and I tried to follow his thinking, my mind working a little slower with the alcohol curtain.

"Yeah" I nodded seeing the girls, they downed a shot at the bar and then moved towards the dance floor.

"No guys around?" I asked and Zack shook his head "Been watching them for a while, they are alone and nearly no guy is approaching them…" He added.

"Lesbian?" I asked getting a nice idea on how to maybe turn them towards my side, they couldn't say no to me, could they? They could still stay together, and we have fun as three…

"Don't know" Zack frowned a little "Could be a trick so no one approaches them"

"Shall we find out?" I asked and got up "Sure, what's your choice today?" He asked and I looked at the girls again, "Blonde" They were both damn fucking hot as far as I could see and I couldn't understand why any of the guys around them haven't tried a move yet, but why am I complaining, one of them would end the night with me today anyway, with our without concurrence.

Zack and I moved in for the kill, getting in behind the dancing girls, I put my hand on the hips of the little blonde and she looked a little surprised up, "Care if I join in to the dance?" I slurred a little and she seemed to grin, even though I couldn't completely see her face.

"Your welcome" She replied and began to rub her butt against my crotch making me take in a sharp breath, damn… definitely hot.

I looked to the side seeing Zack, was also reaching his goal, he was whispering in the brunettes ear and she nodded, following him towards the area we have come from.

I grabbed the hips of the blonde and turned her around to face me, she moved in close but I pulled her even firmer into my body, I lowered my head and whispered into her ear "I'm Brian, what's your name beautiful?"

"Just call me Em" She said and I smelled from her breath that she had been drinking and smoking, I liked that. Again I made the right choice, my magic was still working.

I leaned my head further down, and smelled her hair, it held the scent of honey and I inhaled even more, such a sweet aroma against all the sweat form the body's pressing against each other on the dance floor.

Her arms sneaked around my neck and her breasts pressed firmly into my body, making me suppress a moan, fuck… I had to get her off the dance floor and find a nice dark corner, maybe I could even lure her into the restroom, I had some steam to blow off, and she seemed just perfect for that.

Jolie's POV

"JOLIE? EMERY? Where the hell are you girls?" Our father's voice sounded from downstairs and I sighed.

I really didn't have any nerves on talking to him now, I had plans for tonight, plans he couldn't know, or he would freak the fuck out, and you didn't want him to freak out.

Not only because he is a choleric, and not only because he is our father and we still had to live under his roof, no because he was the most successful mobster around town, and we my sister and I were his only children.

To add to that he was more than over protective cause we are girls, he was strict and harsh and if anything wasn't going after his will, you were fucked… daughter or not.

"I'm upstairs!" I yelled back and quickly put my pj's back on.

"COME DOWN AND BRING YOUR SISTER ALONG!" He yelled again and I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards the adjoining room and didn't even bother knocking.

Em was lying on her bed, earplugs in, her eyes closed while her head bopped up and down to the music she was listening too.

I patted her shoulder, making her eyes snap open and yelled "Dad wants to see us" when she still didn't get it I signed for her to pull the earplug out. "We need to go down, Dad wants to see us" I told her again and she groaned.

"Why?" She looked confused but then rolled out of bed anyway.

"What do I know…" I told her and we walked down the stairs, on the last step we were already greeted from our dad, Danny Pagano, together with his "friends" or better called hit man.

"Hi Daddy" Em and I replied parallel, while he eyed us suspiciously.

"What took you so long?" He demanded and I rolled my eyes "I had to get Em, she wasn't hearing, had music on, then we came down right away. What's all the fuss about?" I asked being the eldest I normally talked to my Dad and Em was rather kept in background.

"I have a business meeting, and I wanted you to keep in mind, to stay here and stay put. No going out, no party, no visitors. You are to stay in your rooms, Jeremy and Derek will be on your floor guarding, if you need anything let them know." Dad looked at me his eyes narrowed "Understood Jolie? Emery?" He asked and his eyes moved back and forth between us.

"Perfectly fine." I said sarcastically, feeling like a prisoner, but that's mostly how our life was kept from our fathers side, always afraid something could happen to us, someone coming to hurt his precious possession, because sometimes I didn't feel like anything else, just a possession he could show off when he liked and put back into it's vitrine when it wasn't needed.

"Jolie!" He snapped and I sighed "Yes, we heard you loud and clear."

"You will thank me one day, when you realize how good I took care of you and your sister, that I was always there keeping those gangsters away from you!" He yelled and I cringed, not again, we knew all the horror story's he so loved to tell, they were gruesome and disgusting.

"And if those dangerous Sevenfold clan members, get their filthy hands on you, don't you remember what I told you? What they do with their clients? What they do with the wives? Beaten and bloody leaving a trail of-" I shivered at the description our father was putting on again and as thankful as I was for him being careful with us and our life's, we were still women in our mid twenties, that needed to go out, have fun and drink, meet new people and just let lose a couple of times, but I couldn't talk to him about that, and if Em would only say a word he would freak out, she seemed to be even more precious, being the younger princess.

After another hour, Dad and his man finally left and I shrugged out of my pj's having already the original outfit beneath it, I walked to the adjoining door of my sisters room and barged right in, her eyes lifted up when she saw me in the short dress, ready to go out.

"What are you doing, Jo?" she asked a small smile on her face, but then shook her head.

"I'm planning to go to the club, I told you about… No one will know who we are there… please, come along... I need you. I can't go alone" I begged and Em began to shake her head.

"We can't you heard Daddy, he is-"

"He is off to a business meeting, you know how long those take… we will be back before anyone notices we were gone, we will be sleeping in our beds before the sunrises, please Em… PLEASE, it's been so long that we sneaked out.. I need some fun, I'm feeling like a caged animal, and don't tell me you don't feel the need to break free!"

Em seemed to debate with herself "You can wear one of my dresses?" I tried with a smile "But we need to go now, before anyone notices… pleaseeee" and finally Em nodded.

"Alright but just for a couple of hours, not more!"

We sneaked out through the window of Em's room, we had to make it quick and tried not to be seen, it wasn't the first, and it probably wouldn't be the last time.

When a cab drove past us I quickly waved and it stopped next to us, we both climbed inside and let it drive us towards the club that I heard of but never been before.

It was a little further away, so I hoped no one would know who we were, at least not right away.

I didn't want for all the guys, not being man enough to approach us, cause they think or knew we were the daughters of the deadly Pagano clan.

"Are you excited?" I asked Em beside me and she nodded "It's been way too long, you were right" She smiled and when the cab arrived near the club. I quickly paid and we made our way inside the club.

We ordered drinks at the bar and handled them in a quick pace, we knew we wouldn't have all night, we had to be back before Daddy was home, or before one of his men would think about checking in on us. If we were lucky it would be Jeremy, who always was a little more sensitive towards us, which also could have something to do that he actually had a crush on me, which he of course couldn't let my father know, but at least if he was the one finding out, I knew he would try to find us without making too much trouble… if it was one of the others… Em and I would be fucked.

"Another shot?" Em asked while she danced towards the bar area and I grinned "Yes, please." I nodded and then mustered my sister, looking at her smiley face,

"You look so happy"

"Because I am and I am a little drunk." She grinned right back and I followed her towards the bar.

"Have you noticed that when we are at the dance floor the guys make a huge circle around us?" I asked her, taking one of the shots in front of me.

"Yeah… we are not far enough away as it seems. They still know us.. huh?"

"Or not drunk enough" I replied chuckling.

"Oh that's about right, so we should do something about that" Em lifted another drink and I nodded approvingly.

"To our night out and breaking the rules" I told her and she nodded "To us"

About an hour later, Em and I were pretty damn drunk already, but it was fun to let loose again, to dance and not care, to have fun, spent time with my sister… just a little something was missing…

And then… that little something was suddenly whispering in my ear, the only guy that dared to approach me all night.

"Dancing all alone?The guys around here must be blind or dumb or maybe both" A deep voice said and I smirked a little, I lifted my head up and met stunning green eyes.

He looked slightly familiar, but my brain wouldn't come up with the solution where I had seen him before.

His left hand landed on my lower back and he guided me forward a little bit "How about I will be the first brave one to buy you a drink? Would you be up for that?" He asked and my eyes looked him up and down, he had a dangerous touch, he was playing with the lips piercing, but his eyes were the thing that drew me in even more so I nodded my head, met Em's eyes shortly and saw a guy dancing with her as well.

I motioned for Em that I was in the secluded area, and she nodded her head, while I let the guy guide me towards the bar.

"I'm Zack, and what is your name, gorgeous?" He asked and I smiled "Call me Jo, it's nice to meet you" I held my hand out and Zack took it and kissed my knuckles in an old fashioned way, making me giggle lightly.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and motioned for the bar tender to wait for my order, while he said he wanted a beer, I held my hand up to make it two and soon two ice cold beer were standing in front of us.

Zack and I talked for a little while at the Bar, he was funny a lot sarcasm in his jokes, and I digged that, was doing that myself often. So after a while of us just sitting close to each other, and him letting his fingers run lazily up and down my arm in a possessive but yet still casual way, he got up from his stool and asked if I wanted to follow him towards his table to be able to talk more privately. I knew exactly what that meant, and I liked the thought of that, we came along good and he was very attractive, his eyes had me the first second but the rest of him was making me want to follow as well.

When he stood before me and held his hand out for me to follow I looked at my phone realizing it was already pretty late, so I had not much time left before Em and I had to make a decision, but I couldn't let the opportunity slip though my fingers, it's been way too long since I had spent a fun night out, and Zack here looked like he was in for some fun, so I hoped I was right.

At the table stood some empty beer bottles as well as two glasses with whiskey and a half drunk whiskey bottle, so he and his friend, also planned a fun night, and had already some drink, fitting just like I had. I grinned to myself when Zack motioned for me to move into the bench.

As soon as I sat there, he moved in beside me, he held his bottle towards me and clicked the glasses together, I gave him a smiled and noticed him inching closer.

I licked my lips, he was cute and I liked the way he was thinking, he seemed to take my reply as a yes, because suddenly his lips were pressed to mine. A gentle kiss was pressed to my lips, the piercing on his lip, adding to the feeling in a way I hadn't felt before.

Still I was a little surprised by him, I was thinking he was more demanding, but it was nice to be surprised sometimes, he took his time, exploring and then he intensified the kiss, his hand pulling me closer, his lips more demanding and I opened up, his tongue danced with mine, while his hand landed on my thigh beginning to move up inch for inch, making me moan lightly.

I have been way too long without a man's touch, this was feeling too good already and I felt the need to have more, so I leaned even further forward pressing my body to his, who would have thought that this night would have such a nice surprise for me… I just hoped Em had as much fun as I had…


End file.
